


The Little Things We Do for Each Other

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [27]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Disagreements about the spending of money, F/M, Humor, Romantic Fluff, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Davis, it's um..." Casey searched for a word that didn't start with A and end with L with a W, F, and U in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things We Do for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Written for the Comment Fic LJ community prompt: [Any, any + any, Character A has bought the wrong kind of car and Character B has to pretend not to hate it](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/536298.html?thread=76536298#t76536298).

"Davis, it's um..." Casey searched for a word that didn't start with A and end with L with a W, F, and U in the middle. "It's nice." She plastered on a smile.  
  
His shoulders fell. "You hate it."  
  
"No, no! I don't hate it." Casey looked over the very _expensive_ luxury vehicle again. "It's the best color for a cop car and it's got a high safety rating and..."  
  
She trailed off when Davis gave her that gently disbelieving but sadly affectionate look he always got when their radically different approaches to money and luxury clashed.  
  
"Okay, I don't actually want to ride in it... very... often." She shrugged helplessly. "But I don't hate it."  
  
"But you haven't even tried it." He held up the keys.  
  
"I'm driving." She snatched them up and let him open the door for her. It was the little things that made them work.


End file.
